1. Technical Field
The described embodiments relate generally to electronic devices and more particularly to forming dust gaskets and tuned switch systems.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices often include controls for receiving a user input. A response profile for a given control can have a great effect on how a user interacts with that device. A dome switch is one particular type of control that gives a user a clear tactile response indicating that a button has been actuated. Unfortunately, in some cases the operational feel of a particular off the shelf dome switch can be somewhat different from a desired operational feel. In some cases an overall displacement of the button can be shorter than desired. In other cases it can be desirable for a control to provide a stronger resistance profile. In some cases operational responses of a number of switches disposed in a single device can be noticeably different due to a layout of the switches with respect to a received user input region.
Therefore, what is desired a way to control the tactile response provided by one or more switches.